Unknown pain
by KBS25
Summary: Shannon & matt have been fighting latly but when Matt goes to far shannon turns to jeff for help,but when someone from shannons past walks back into his life who knows what could happen him. Will Matt and jeff find him in time?read& see-SLASH,RAPE,selfhar
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Pain

SUMMARY: Shannon and Matt have been fighting lately because Matt thinks Shannon's cheating on him but when Matt goes too far Shannon turns to Jeff for help. When someone from Shannon's past walks back into his life who knows what could happen? Warnings: Slash, Rape, Self-harm.

(A/N) OK I MUST GIVE CREDIT ObscenelyAboveAverage SHE IS MY BETA FOR THIS STORY! SO A BIG THANK YOU TO HER! ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY!

**Chapter One:**

"Hey," Jeff greeted as Shannon walked into his locker room.

"Hey Jeff," Shannon replied, looking down he tried not to sound upset, but couldn't help it. He could only hope that Jeff wouldn't notice but like always Jeff did.

"What's wrong Shannon?" Jeff asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"Nothing," Shannon answered, his eyes still drawn toward the ground, afraid to look up at his best friend.

Jeff placed his fingers underneath Shannon's chin bringing his eyes up to meet his, his own widening when he saw the bruise on Shannon's face.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, looking at Shannon's face. He knew it wasn't from Shannon's match because he hadn't had one yet.

"Nothing happened," Shannon stated pulling away from Jeff he walked over to the bench on the other side of the room and sat down, staring at the floor.

Jeff knew Shannon was stubborn but he wanted to know what happened to his best friend. "Shannon, tell me what happened and don't say nothing because I know something's up," He told him, walking over and sitting down next to the young blonde.

Shannon tried to hold back tears as he spoke, "Me and Matt got into an argument," He said, tears slipping down his cheeks. He looked up at Jeff for a moment, seeing shock and realization cross his face.

"Did Matt hit you?!" Jeff exclaimed, his voice a mixture of shock and anger. He couldn't believe his brother would hurt let alone hit Shannon, his boyfriend, the man he loved, of all people.

Shannon and Matt had been dating for two years and it had been great until a month ago when they had begun getting into a lot of arguments and on Matt's part full out blow ups.

Shannon nodded, letting himself cry without holding back.

"Shannon I'm sure he didn't mean to…" Jeff got out before Shannon cut him off.

"Yes he did!" Shannon screamed before getting up and grabbing his bag he headed into the bathroom before Jeff could stop him.

Jeff knocked on the door, "Shannon, I'm sure Matt didn't mean it…come on Shannon please open the door?" He asked.

"No Jeff go away, I wanna be alone right now," Shannon sobbed out, really needing time to himself.

With that answer Jeff walked away, deciding to go pay his brother a visit.

Shannon's P.O.V

Here I am sitting on the bathroom floor, crying to myself. It's like I just got hit by a truck. I don't know why Matt was so mad. He has been moody lately and we have been getting into a lot of arguments. But it scared me when he hit me. He was never one to get violent and had never hit me before.

But that's not the part that scared me, it was his eyes. His eyes said everything, the look in them was one of shock, hate and pleasure, and as soon as I saw that look I ran. I ran out of his locker room and into Jeff's even though they're brothers. Jeff has always had my back, since we were kids.

And now I'm in the bathroom and I know Jeff went to talk to Matt, I heard him leave. I stop crying enough to stand up and look in the mirror. My face is all red and I have tear stains on my cheeks, along with a bruise on the left side of my face.

I stared at the bruise and my thoughts took over, 'He liked it, he liked hurting you. You saw in his eyes he enjoyed it, the pleasure in his eyes, the hate. He hates you; you know he wanted to do that for a long time. You it, you saw it in those big brown eyes.'

I believed my own thoughts, breaking down and falling to the floor. "I thought he loved me!" I yelled to myself. A few minutes pass before I stand up and look in the mirror again; getting an urge I haven't had in years. I find myself leaving the bathroom and walking over to Jeff's bag, opening the first pocket and grabbing his pocket knife.

I return to the bathroom and lock the door behind me, putting the knife by the sink I strip off my long sleeve shirt. I look at the faded, almost invisible scars. Jeff is the only person who knows I used to cut myself, and I haven't cut myself since he found out and gave me a talk about killing myself than me and Matt got together.

I only cut myself because I was sick of being alone and sick of the way people treated me, and here I am. I look at my arm and then look in the mirror, holding the knife in my right hand and raising my left wrist. I slightly and slowly slide it across my skin, it hurts but at the same time it feels so damn good. It's not deep enough to do any damage but I love watching the blood run down my arm.

I remember that Jeff should be back any time soon so I quickly switch hands with the knife and draw it across my right arm but a little deeper this time. It feels so good I keep wondering why I quit in the first place. After my wrists are bleeding I take the wrestling tape from my bag and wrap them quickly. I have a match tonight so no one will be suspicious or anything. Once that is done I grab my bag and pull out a t-shirt tugging it on, washing Jeff's pocket knife soon after.

Picking up my bag I leave the bathroom and return Jeff's knife before continuing to get ready for my match against the Miz. I stand up to leave the room knowing my time is growing short and I don't want to be late. As I'm opening the door I come face to face with…

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. A flashback and the letters

_Again a great thanks to _ObscenelyAboveAverage _who is the beta for the chapter and story!_

_Italics _indicate _Flashbacks._

**Chapter Two:**

Jeff's P.O.V

I find myself leaving my locker room and heading to Matt's.

I don't know what has been going on with him lately or why he's been doing this but whatever it is it has to stop. Shannon can only take so much.

About five years ago Shannon had begun dating a wrestler named Kevin Cullen; it went well for about two years until Kevin started beating him. I didn't find out about it until around six months after it started when I'd found Shannon in his hotel room.

"_Matt I can't get a hold of Shannon," I stated, getting worried because Shannon wasn't picking up his cell phone. Shannon, Matt and I were supposed to have a movie night and Shannon was late and not answering his phone._

"_Why don't you go check and see if he's in his room? Maybe he's taking a shower and forgot about the time," Matt told me from where he was lounging on one of the beds, watching television and barely paying attention to me. _

"_Okay but go ahead and get everything ready while I'm gone," I tossed over my shoulder, walking to the door._

"_Okie dokie," Matt replied, still staring at the TV._

_I roll my eyes and leave our room; going to Shannon's which he was supposed to be sharing with Kevin. As I walk down the hall I spot Kevin chatting with Paul London and Brian Kendrick so I head over._

"_Hey Kevin, is Shannon up in y'alls room?" I ask, noticing he got a weird look on his face when I mentioned Shannon's name._

"_Uhm…I don't know, I haven't seen him," Kevin replied. I could tell he was lying, he wouldn't look at me._

"_Okay then, I'll see you later," I tell him before walking away, turning to look at him I see a rather sinister looking smile on his face, knowing immediately he's done something bad. I hurry even more toward Shannon's room, not hearing anything when I get near. _

_I turn the knob to find it unlocked, hearing soft crying from the bathroom when I enter the room, surprised to find that door unlocked as well, even more surprised when I see Shannon._

"_Shannon! What the hell are you doing?!" I yell at him. He is standing there with a razor in his hand, cutting his left arm in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic motion. I reach over quickly and grab it before he can do any damage. _

"_Jeff give it back please?" Shannon begged. When he turns to look at me I can tell my eyes widen as I take in all the bruises on his face and body. _

"_Shannon what the hell happened?" I ask, taking a towel and wrapping his wrist in it gently. _

"_Kevin…got mad at me," He stated, looking down as though he was ashamed._

"_So he beat you?" I question and he nods. "That son of a bitch," I yell as loud as I can, not realizing the effect it would have on Shannon._

_Shannon nodded, standing there shaking with his eyes fixed on the floor, wearing only a pair of boxers. "He raped me," He said in the smallest voice he could muster, so small I could barely hear him._

"_He raped you?!" I yell again, causing him to back up._

_I watch as Shannon backs away, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. I scared him, but I didn't mean to. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself before holding my hands out._

"_Shannon come here; let's get you cleaned up okay?" I ask in a calm soft voice._

_He walks over slowly, crying hard. "He loves me Jeff," He cried out._

"_Shannon…Shannon he doesn't love you. If he did then he wouldn't have done this to you," I tell him as I gesture to his body and the bruises marring his flesh._

"_This isn't the first time," He mumbles more to himself then to me._

"_How long has this been going on?" I ask, hoping it hasn't been that long. _

"_About six months," Shannon answers, wiping his eyes with one shaking hand. _

"_Six months?! Shannon why didn't you tell me or Matt?" I ask loudly, getting angry once again, not at Shannon but at Kevin for doing this, at myself for not noticing. _

"_Because he said if I told anyone he would kill me…Jeff please don't tell Matt I was raped or that I cut myself, please don't tell him!" Shannon pleads with me, clearly desperate. _

"_I won't Shannon," I tell him, looking down at him I can't resist._

"_Promise?" Shannon asked, truly looking at me for the first time since I entered the room. _

"_I promise," I said firmly, wiping his eyes with a rag lightly. I look down at his arm and can't help but ask, "Shannon, how long have you been hurting yourself?" I don't really want to know but I need to all the same._

"_Around when Kevin started hitting me," He replied, looking down at the floor again._

"_Why did you…"_

"_Jeff I really don't want to talk about it right now okay?" Shannon cut in before I could finish my question. _

"_Okay," I agree reluctantly before heading into the bedroom, Shannon following close behind as I take out my cell phone and call Matt._

"_Hello?"_

"_Matt, I found Shannon," I tell him. _

"_Finally, where was he?" Matt asked, sounding somewhat annoyed and impatient._

"_In his room, Matt…Kevin beat him," I reply. _

"_He what?! Is Shannon okay?" Matt sounds more alert, worried. _

"_Yeah but he's pretty messed up. I'm going to bring him to our room; we'll be there in a minute okay?" I ask, looking over at Shannon._

"_Okay," Matt agrees readily before hanging up the phone._

_I hang up as well turning back to Shannon he's crying again. I go over and help him into a pair of pants and a long sleeve t-shirt._

"_You're staying with me and Matt tonight okay?" I ask even though I'm not really going to give him a choice. _

"_Okay," He replied, standing up. "I can't leave him Jeff." He states._

"_Yes you can and will. Shannon I know you love him but if he's going to beat and rape you he doesn't love you. Why should you stay with someone who doesn't love you back?" I ask. _

"_I don't know," Shannon shrugs._

"_Please promise me you'll leave Kevin Shannon," I plead with him this time, the tables turned slightly. _

_"I'll try," He said, walking to the door. _

_I have his bag in hand as I follow him back to mine and Matt's room. I open the door to reveal a very worried and pissed off Matt. _

"_Shannon are you okay?" He asks immediately, heading over to him._

"_I'm fine, just tired," Shannon replied, looking away from Matt._

"_Uhm…Shannon you can sleep in my bed tonight, I woke up late today so I think I'm gonna pull an all-nighter, if I need some sleep I can just doze on the couch," I tell him, it was a half truth, I was going to pull an all-nighter but only because of Shannon._

"_Are you sure?" Shannon asked looking up at me._

"_Yeah I'm sure," I reassured him with a small smile, gesturing toward the bed._

_About fifteen minutes later Shannon is asleep and Matt is ready to go pay a visit to none other than Kevin. _

"_I can't believe someone would hurt Shannon like this," Matt said, pacing back and forth in front of the couch._

"_I know," I say, glancing up at him before going back to watching Shannon sleep. All Matt knows is that Kevin beat him and that's it. He has no idea Shannon was raped, or that he cuts himself. I wouldn't tell him either, a promise is a promise._

"_Well I am going to pay that S.O.B a visit," Matt replied, heading for the door. I don't stop him, in fact I would join him but I have to stay here with Shannon just in case he needs me._

"_Okay, tell me how it goes," I call after him as he leaves the room. _

I'm surprised to find myself near Matt's locker room and knock on the door quickly, barely waiting for Matt to yell "Come in" before I enter and walk over to him quickly.

"What the fuck is your problem Matt?!" I yell at him, getting in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked in return, looking as innocent as possible but I know better.

I grit my teeth, clenching my jaw in anger. "Why did you hit Shannon Matt?" I ask. He looks up at me with hurt in his eyes, almost like he's about to cry.

"Because," Matt responds stubbornly as he looks me in the eye.

"Because why?" I ask, looking right back at him.

"Because…Because…he's cheating on me," Matt turned away, a couple of tears slipping down his cheeks before he wiped them away quickly as though he thought I wouldn't see.

"Matt, Shannon isn't cheating on you, he's with you 24/7," I state, confused as I sit down on the bench, watching as Matt sits down next to me.

"Yes he is," Matt insists wiping his face quickly.

"How do you know?" I question, really wanting to hear the reason why he thinks this.

"I found a letter on the kitchen table about three weeks ago when Shannon was in the shower," He replied looking down at his hands.

"What did it say?" I ask, looking over at Matt. He gets up and walks to his bag, pulling out a piece of paper; it's worn, like he's puzzled over it more than once, and hands it to me.

"Read it," was all Matt said.

Taking the letter I unfold it and begin reading out loud, "Hey Shannon, I saw you last night on Smackdown, you were so hot and it made me so hard. I wish you were here, you know you have an amazing mouth and you haven't sucked me in such a long time. I can't wait to see you again so I can touch you and fuck you until you pass out. Anyway I have to go now but I'll see you soon Shannon, love you."

I fold it back up, "Wow," It was all I could manage to say. I didn't know what to think. 'Shannon wouldn't cheat on Matt would he?' "Did you talk to him about it?" I ask, not knowing what to say.

"No, at first I thought it was just a prank someone was playing or something," He replied. "But then more letters came and today I walked in and there was a letter on the bench, it said that he can't wait to see Shannon tonight and get him into bed," He said trying not to cry.

"And that's when Shannon walked in. I wasn't thinking when I hit him, I didn't mean to, it just happened I swear Jeff I didn't mean it," Matt began to cry softly after continuing.

"I know Matt, but you really hurt Shannon. He locked himself in the bathroom in my locker room and he won't stop crying because he thinks you don't love him," I tell him, gentle but firm.

"But I do love him," He states looking up at me and I can see regret in his eyes.

"Look just stay here, calm down and relax okay Matt? I'm going to talk to Shannon and see if he's okay before his match alright?" I ask standing up.

"Okay," Matt replied, looking at the ground.

Heading for my room I hear someone call my name and turn to look, seeing one of the crew members standing there.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at her.

"Vince needs to talk to you in his office, he said it was really important," She stated.

"Uhm…okay," I sigh, heading toward Vince's office. I could go see Shannon after his match and work this whole situation out.

**Shannon's P.O.V**

As I open the door I see the one person I never thought I would see again, the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Kevin...wh-what a-are you doing h-here?" I stutter, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

"Well I got a call from Vince and he asked me if I wanted to come back so of course I said yes," Kevin replied in an easy tone with a small, evil smirk on his face. I know that smirk.

"I have to go I have a match," I state, trying to get by him but he blocks my way. "Please move," I request, trying to push my way through but he shoves me back and I fall to the ground.

"Not so fast Shannon," He says, walking into the locker room and shutting the door.

"Please don't do anything," I plead as he walks closer I shut my eyes. Just as he was about to reach for me there was a knock on the door.

"Shannon you're match is up next," The stage hand calls through the door.

'Thank god.' I think to myself, "Okay I'm coming," I yell back, looking up at Kevin I feel a tremor of fear at the pissed off look on his face.

Kevin drags me off the floor and growls, "After your match come straight to my locker room," He orders. "And if you don't show or you talk to anybody I will hurt your boyfriend so bad he won't ever step foot in a wrestling ring again got it?" He threatens, shaking me.

All I can manage to do is nod as he turns and leaves the room, leaving me to go to my match and face the Miz when I can't even think.

OK SO there is chapter 2 hope you like...review please I love reviews they make me happy and the more review the faster I up date!!


	3. I can't find him

**Chapter Three:**

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I am finally able to leave Vince's office after being in there for about forty five minutes discussing and going over my new storyline. I decide it's time to go talk to Shannon and seeing as his matched ended about a half hour ago I head to my locker room to see if he is there. As I'm heading down the hallway I hear someone calling my name for the second time tonight.

"Jeff...Hey Jeff!" I turn around and see Jimmy Wang Yang running up to me.

"Hey Jimmy what's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing much…uhm… Have you seen Shannon?" He replies.

"Not since before his match, why?"

"'Cause I can't find him, he's not in your locker room or ours and nobody else has seen him. I was just about to go to Matt's to see if he was there," Jimmy stated.

"Uhm…you know what I will go check Matt's, I need to talk to him anyway, if I find him I'll give you a call okay?"

"Okay," Jimmy responded before walking off.

I head to Matt's locker room to see if Shannon's there and how Matt is doing. Once I reach it I walk in to find Matt sitting on the bench lacing up his boots for his match.

"Hey Matt, how are you holding up?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"Okay I guess, how did the talk with Shannon go? Is he okay?" He asked looking up at me.

"I haven't talked to him yet, after I left here Vince needed to talk to me about my new storyline in his office. I was there for about forty-five minutes. I was going to talk to Shannon after his match but Jimmy came up to me saying that he couldn't find him and no one has seen him since his match," I tell him.

"It's all my fault," Matt said, trying not to cry.

"How is this fault?" I ask him.

"If I hadn't hit him and just talked to him about the letters we wouldn't be in this situation," Matt stated, wiping away some tears which had fallen.

"Matt…I." I was cut off by the stagehand announcing that Matt's match was next.

"Jeff I'll talk to you after my match okay?" He asked me, standing up.

"Yeah," Is all I can really say before he leaves the room. I sit there for a moment before I get up and head toward my locker room, 'Maybe Shannon came back here,' I think as I open the door, 'Empty.' I got ahead and gather my stuff knowing Shannon hasn't left because his bag is still in here.

Walking into the bathroom to grab my hair dye I left there earlier I stop dead in my tracks when I see blood on the floor. 'What the fuck? Why is there blood on the floor?' It wasn't there earlier and Shannon's the only person other than me to have been in there. 'Maybe Shannon cut himself by accident.' I don't want to believe what I'm thinking but it's pretty obvious. 'Shannon's hurting himself again' I hope he's not. I pray I'm wrong but my heart tells me he is. I leave my locker room to go find him, turning a corner I run into someone and tumble to the floor.

"You're in a hurry Jeff," Mark Calloway observed.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," I reply as he helps me up.

"Where were you running off to?" He asks when I'm standing again.

"I was looking for Shannon," I answer.

"I saw him about ten minutes ago; he said he was going to the hotel. He looked shaky and took off pretty quickly," He said looking at me funny as I stood there looking shocked.

"Was he with anybody?" I ask, trying not to sound demanding or worried.

"Not that I could see but he might have been," Mark answered.

"Thanks Mark I'll talk to you later," I told him, running to Matt's locker room. His match should be over any minute and I have no idea what's going on. All of these 'what ifs' keep coming to me. 'What if Shannon's going to the hotel to do something like hurt himself or even worse.' I can't think like that. Shannon wouldn't kill himself. 'Maybe he went to the hotel to cool off from Matt and I and this whole situation.' I don't know, all I do know is I need to find him and see if he's okay.

I'm so lost in thought I barely notice Matt coming in.

"Hey Matt," I greet, walking over to him.

"Did you find Shannon?" He asked, sitting down.

"Not really, I ran into Mark and he said Shannon left twenty minutes ago," I tell him.

"But his stuff is here, Shannon would never leave his stuff here," Matt stated.

"How did you know his things were still here?" I ask.

"I went to your locker room before I came here to see if you were there and I saw his bag," Matt told me.

I just nodded, "You finish getting ready and I'll go get my things and Shannon things then I'll meet you at the car alright?" I ask, getting up.

"Yeah sure," Matt replies, tugging off his wrestling boots.

I leave his room and head to mine. Walking over to Shannon's bag I don't find what I was looking for and smile, 'Shannon never goes anywhere without his cell phone.' Pulling Matt's cell which I borrowed earlier and as usual forgot to give back I call Shannon's phone to see if he will answer.

It rings a few times and then someone answers. Someone who's not Shannon.

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	4. the truth comes out

**Chapter Four:**

**The Truth Comes Out**

**Matt's P.O.V**

After Jeff leaves me alone I sit on the bench for a moment trying to think about everything that has happened today. I know I should have just talked to Shannon but instead of doing so I lashed out, but I guess you could say I've been doing that a lot lately. Ever since I found that first letter I've been such a jackass to him. But for some reason I just couldn't bring it up, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it.

I hope he isn't cheating and it's just some stalker or a prank or something. Those I would know how to handle but I just can't handle Shannon cheating on me, I come back to reality putting everything in my bag before heading out to the car. I can see that Jeff isn't out here yet and he left my room about fifteen minutes ago. I know his bag was almost packed and Shannon's was too so it shouldn't take him this long.

Putting my stuff in the back of the car I head back into the arena to find out what's keeping Jeff. I really want to get back to the hotel so I can apologize and sort everything out with Shannon.

It's at that point my thoughts take over, 'What if Shannon left because he's with the guy cheating on me? That letter said he would see Shannon tonight.' I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear crying from Jeff's locker room.

Just as I'm about to go in I see Jeff sitting on the floor, torn between crying and anger with my phone to his ear repeating, "Stop, no more." Over and over again. I don't know what to do and turn as I hear Vince down the hall calling my name. I head over to him slowly.

"Why are you still here? Everyone else is gone and usually you and Shannon are the first ones to go," Vince asks me.

"Well Jeff and I were looking for Shannon and we couldn't find it. Mark told Jeff that Shannon had caught a ride with someone else so I was coming to see if Jeff needed any help getting our bags," I tell him, it wasn't the whole truth but it would work for me.

"I see," Vince replies studying me. "I'll see you later then, have a good night and tell Shannon I'd like to talk to him, he was a little off tonight okay?" Vince asked me.

"Will do," I promised, turning to walk away.

"Bye Matt," Vince tells me, heading down the hall.

"Bye Vince," I watch him leave. Heading back to Jeff's locker room I realize he left so I head back to the car and find Jeff putting the bags in the trunk. Jeff looks at me as I walk up and I shoot him a weird look.

"We need to get to the hotel now," Jeff exclaims pushing me out of the way and getting into the driver's.

Getting into the passenger seat I study Jeff, no one would be able to tell Jeff was crying or even upset. I debate on whether or not I should ask what's going on but decide it would be better left for the hotel.

When we arrive at the hotel Jeff jumps out of the car quickly and tells me to grab the bags before running in.

"What the hell is up with him?" I ask myself before getting out of the car and grabbing Shannon's bag and my own. I head up to the room, opening the door I walk in hoping to see Shannon but it's just empty. Setting the two bags down I head back to the car to get Jeff's bag, hearing him yelling at the receptionist on the way.

"Jeff, what's going on?" I ask, walking up to the front desk I hope to alleviate the situation.

"They won't tell me what room they say Shannon go in!" Jeff told me, getting more than a little pissed off.

"I'm sorry sir but we were told that they didn't want to be disturbed," The receptionist stated, looking apologetic and flustered.

That's when it clicks in my head, 'Shannon is with someone and they don't want to be disturbed.' Jeff looks over and I can tell he knows what I'm thinking just by looking at my face.

Jeff pulls me over to the side, "Matt, Shannon is not cheating on you but we have to find him now," He states, looking me dead in the eye.

"How do you know? And why do we have to find him? He's probably having a great time," I tell him, getting pissed off.

"Because after I left your room to grab our stuff I went through his bag to see if he left his cell phone which he didn't," He tells me. "I remembered I had yours so I called his and someone answered. At first all I could hear was Shannon in the background crying, I think they thought I was you from the caller ID because before I could say anything he told me to not talk and just listen. I could tell he put the phone down and heard him walk away, next I heard him start hitting Shannon," He swallows heavily.

"I was yelling for him to stop but he couldn't hear me, or he just didn't care. He yelled at Shannon before picking up the phone, he asked me how I liked the letter and I heard him yell at Shannon. He said that I better find him before he has too much fun, then he hung up," Jeff finishes.

I didn't know what to think, Shannon isn't cheating and someone is hurting him, doing god knows what. I head back to the front desk quickly.

"I need to know what room he is in!" I yell at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but.."

I cut her off, "This is a life or death situation I'll take full responsibility if anything happens just please tell me what room he is in," I say, trying to be nice.

"Room 226," She replies, clearly seeing the importance.

"Thank you," I reply, running to the elevator with Jeff right behind me.

**Ok I know this chapter sucked but This is all i came up with so review :-)**


	5. NO ONE SAYS NO TO KEVIN

**Chapter Five:**

Once Kevin got off the phone with Matt, or so he thought it was he decided to ask Shannon some questions.

"Do you still love me Shannon?" He asked, shoving Shannon into the wall. He was big when compared to Shannon, practically a brick wall standing at about 6'1 and 240 lbs.

"No," Shannon replied, earning a kick to the stomach.

"Are you sure about that Shannon?" Shannon nodded, receiving a punch to the ribs.

"You know Shannon, it's answers like those that get you beat up did you know that?" Kevin asked.

"Please, just leave me alone," Shannon pleaded, only getting punched in the face as an answer. Kevin hauled him to his feet, pinning his wrists to the wall, noticing the wince as pain radiated through his arms from the cuts he'd made earlier.

"I see you're cutting again," Kevin observed, studying the blood soaking through the rugged looking wrestling tape. "Did you like the letters I sent Shannon?" He asked.

"No," Shannon replied, crying out when Kevin gripped his wrists tighter.

"Aw Shannon, that hurt my feelings," Kevin mocked. "Can I ask you something Shan? Where did you get that bruise?" He asked, pressing his fingers against it, right where Matt had hit him, grinning when he winced in pain.

Shannon shrugged his shoulders; able to tell what Kevin was doing, what games he was playing. He was going to try and make Matt the bad guy.

"Was it Matt, Shannon? Did he finally come to his senses? I've been watching you and him lately Shan. Do you want to know why he's been acting all pissy toward you? It's because he knows the kind of person you are and you know as well as I that Matt doesn't care about you. You know if he was here right now he would be doing the same thing I am right now." Kevin told him, his voice harsh and cutting.

"Stop! Please just stop!" Shannon screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Aww did I upset poor little Shannon?" Kevin asked. "You know I wonder how Matt would feel if he found out you were cutting again. Oh wait…he doesn't even know you did it in the first place does he Shannon?" He taunted.

"No," Shannon replied in a low voice.

"How long was it until you slept with Matt? Was it the first date? The second? The third? You know what, I bet it was the same night I beat the crap out of you. Am I right?" Kevin asked him with a crazed look on his face.

"Shut up!" Shannon shouted as loud as he could before he kneed Kevin in the lucky charms.

Kevin yelped, letting go of Shannon to tend to his own pain.

Shannon made a run for the door but before he could open it Kevin grabbed him and slammed it against it hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Kevin dragged Shannon's prone body to the other side of the bed, furthest away from the door and waited.

Ten minutes later Shannon finally began to wake up, his ribs hurt like hell and he had the worse headache he'd ever felt. It wasn't until a sharp pain shot up his spine that he yelled out in pain.

Kevin was beyond pissed and as soon as he saw Shannon coming back to himself he kicked him hard in the back. He bent down to Shannon's level, studying him. "You wanna try that again Shannon? Huh?" He asked in a sadistic sounding voice.

Shannon looked up at him and spit him in the face. "Yes," He answered.

Hearing that answer Kevin completely lost it, he punched Shannon in the face a few times as hard as he could before he stood up and starting kicking him in the ribs and the side. With the last kick he heard a crack before he kicked Shannon hard in the head, knocking him out cold.

"I need a beer," Kevin thought out loud and kicked an unconscious Shannon one last time before he headed out of the room to go to the nearest bar.

THIS CHAPTER SUCKS I KNOW I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING VIOLENT STORIES!!

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Murder Scene

Hey sorry about the long update! It's just kinda hard to update a story when your out of idea's! so if you by chance have any idea's for this story please express them! Anyway enjoy reading!

CHAPTER SIX 

MURDER SCENE

Matt's P.O.V

Jeff and I got off the elevator on the third floor immediately running down the hall to look for room 126 as we didn't have a moment to spare.

"Matt wait up!" Jeff yelled trying to catch up with me. Suddenly I stop in front of the right door and Jeff runs over breathing heavily.

"Wh….."

"Shhh!" I whispered putting a finger to my lips. I then pressed my ear to the door listening closely to see if I could tell what was going on but couldn't hear a thing. I turned the knob and was pleased to find it unlocked and slowly opened the door and walked into the room; it looked like a tornado had gone through it. The two lamps in the room were shattered, glass was everywhere, and there were holes in the wall, the wall dented from someone Shannon's size. The one thing that caught my eye the most was the blood it was everywhere, on the wall, the floor, and bed.

Jeff comes up from behind me and his eye go wide and his mouth hung open trying to take in the scene before him. Suddenly he turned and puked in the trashcan that was next to us. I can't blame him though the room looks like a murder scene or a UFC fight that went 10 rounds. I walk toward the bed trying not to step on any of the glass that was on the floor. No one is in the room. Jeff walks toward the small bathroom and enters, I stand behind him taking in everything that is there as well, the mirror was shattered, most of the pieces on the counter or in the sink. The one thing that caught me and Jeff's attention again was blood smudged on the side of the tub, and a bloody sharp piece of glass on the ledge.

30 minutes earlier Shannon's POV 

I can't move, my head hurts like hell, and my ribs are killing me. I open my eyes trying to look through the darkness I look up at the clock on the table next to me it's 12:45 am. I try to sit up but my whole body seems to protest. It looks like Kevin isn't here 'Thank God' I think to my self, 'But when will he be back?' is the only thing that goes through my mind. I'm debating on whether to stay or try to leave. It's not like anyone cares about me enough to help me. Not even the one person I thought would save me. Matt. Tears poor down my face at the thought of Matt not caring about me.

Maybe Kevin was right maybe I am a fucked up person. I groan as I roll onto my hands and knees despite my wrists, head and ribs. I slowly move toward the bathroom wincing every time I move as it causes the rug to chafe against my bruises. I finally make it to the bathroom there is glass everywhere; I reach and pull myself up into a standing position. I look at what is left of the mirror on the counter. There is a small piece in the center of the wall and I can't help but notice how bad I look, my face is beaten, bruised and blood sliding down my face from my head wound as well, I can also feel it run down my back.

I take off my ripped shirt, gasping at how my skin looks, no longer a soft tan but blackish purple and I can no longer even see my tattoos. I tug the wrestling tape from my wrists, further opening the cuts that Kevin had damaged by pinning me to the wall. I can't seem to get anything out of my head; it's going to haunt me forever.

I start to cry even harder stepping back and sitting down against the tub the coolness of it feels good against my skin. I can't help but think about Matt. I look at my left wrist I didn't cut it deep enough earlier for it to be re-opened again. "This is for you Matt." I say out loud to myself as I pick up a piece of glass and run it over the cut I made just hours ago before I lay the piece of glass on the edge of the tub and stand up wincing at the pain in my body. I slowly walk to the bedroom and grab one of Kevin's black hoodies and put it on it's about three sizes too big which I like, especially now in my condition. I pull the hood over my head and leave the room and slowly walking down the hall to the elevator.

Once I get off the elevator and enter the lobby I just look down the entire time as I walk to the doors without anyone spotting me even though it's one in the morning. I walk down the sidewalk, not knowing where to go or who to call, I could call Jeff 'Shit I left my phone' I think to myself as I walk the streets of Pennsylvania all alone.

Matt's POV

A/N CONTINUING MATT'S POV WHERE IT LEFT OFF

Jeff and I jump when we hear 'I do' by 98 degrees start playing.

"That's Shannon's phone!" I exclaimed running to the other side of the bed in search of my lover's phone. Once I find the phone, I look at the caller ID and it says unknown name and number.

"Should I answer it?" I ask Jeff not knowing if I should answer it or just let it ring.

"Yes!" Jeff urges on walking toward me.

I push the green talk button and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi" The person sounded very confused.

"Who is this?" I ask calmly wondering why this guy was calling Shannon especially at one in the morning.

"This is Dean... This is Shannon's number right?" Dean sounded a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, this is Shannon's phone why are you calling at one in the morning?" Matt asked trying not to get angry.

"Shit I forgot about the time difference….This is Matt isn't it?"

"Yes this is Matt why are you calling Shannon?" I ask again getting just a little ticked off.

"Well I was supposed to see him earlier today but my flight was canceled and I was going to ask if he would be able meet me tomorrow." Dean stated not knowing what to say or not. Hearing that I was beyond confused, 'Was this the person or not? It can't be. He's out of town or maybe he's faking.'

"Well I would love to stay and chat but my plane is boarding and if you could tell Shannon I'm sorry I missed our meeting and that I will be in town tomorrow…. Are you guys still going to be in Pennsylvania tomorrow night?"

"Yeah we'll be here till Monday."

"Okay well just have Shannon call me okay I'll talk you later bye," Dean hung up before I could ask another question.

Ok I know that was short but that's all that came to my mind! Again if you have any idea's for the story please tell me cause I'm lost! (I know it's sad) LoL! Anyway feel free to leave a review!


	7. Matt give's up

Hey I am so sorry for the long update I will try and update again ASAP but anyway here is the 7th chapter and thank you every one who has read and reviewed this story It mean a lot anyway on with the story ENJOY!

Matt Gives Up

Jeff's P.O.V

"Who was that on the phone?" I question, also beginning to wonder who would call Shannon at 1 in the morning.

"I don't know some guy named Dean." Matt replies simply staring at the phone.

"Okay well let's go then!" I urge on, trying to get him moving.

"Go where Jeff? They could be anywhere right now." Matt replied sounding as if he has given up.

"I can't believe you Matt I can't believe you're just gonna give up on him just like that when he needs you more than you will ever know… he has gone through hell to get you Matt and you're just going to sit back and do nothing!" I yell at my brother not caring if the neighbors' could hear us.

"What do you mean he's gone through hell to get me? In my book he's done shit, nothing." Matt responded getting in my face.

"Yeah Matt getting raped is nothing! Getting the shit beat out of you is nothing! Hurting yourself because one person you care about doesn't give a shit about you is nothing!" I scream at him before even realizing what I had just said I stand there breathing heavily looking up to see that Matt's face holds an expression of complete confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Jeff? Shannon has never hurt himself he's never been raped." Matt asks sound hurt and confused all at once.

"Kevin. Matt That night when I found Shannon beaten in his hotel room he made me promise not to tell you." I state taking a beep breath.

"What promise Jeff? What happened that night?"

I'm not going to be able to get Matt to do anything until he knows what happened that night, but I also made a promise to Shannon to never tell him. Overall, when I think about it, finding Shannon is more important than sitting here telling the truth of what happened.

Taking a deep breath I decide that telling Matt and having Shannon potentially hate me is better than just us sitting here in this bloodied hotel room doing nothing. I take another deep breath before beginning to explain what happened to Shannon that night.

"After I left our room, I saw Kevin standing out in the hall talking to Brian and Paul, so I went over to ask Kevin if Shannon was in their room. He said he hadn't seen him, but I could tall he was lying so I walked 

away, and when I turned back to look at him Kevin had that kind of look on his face, like he'd done something bad and was actually proud of it."

Matt nods letting me continue with the story.

"Anyway I headed to their room when I get there I opened the door which was unlocked, and I headed for the bathroom where I heard crying so I open the bathroom door and I see Shannon standing there with a razor blade cutting himself." I pause for a moment to look up at Matt for his reaction but he was just standing there with a look of shock and something else on his face that I would never be able to figure out.

"He cuts himself?" Matt asked more to himself than to me. All I can do is nod and continue.

"Anyway I took the razor blade and pretty much yelled at him then when he stepped into the light I could see all of the bruises and they covered most of him. I asked him what had happen and he told me he'd made Kevin mad and that Kevin had beat him." I sigh softly.

"That's when I really started asking questions and he told me Kevin had also raped him, which was when I really wanted to kill him. We went back into the bedroom where I helped him get dressed and called you to let you know what was going on but Shannon made me promise not to tell you he got raped or was cutting himself."

"Why did he keep shit that from me?" Matt asks with a hurt/angered voice.

"Maybe he didn't want you know because he thought you would think less of him Matt. If it weren't for you Shannon would still be with Kevin or worse. He left Kevin because he finally got the guts to tell you how he really felt. I have been waiting for years waiting for you two to get together." I state looking at the time it is 1:30. Which mean we have been talking for the past 20 minutes.

"And here we are just standing here talking while Shannon is out all alone probably beaten half to death wondering why his boyfriend doesn't give a fuck about him enough to try and find him." I suddenly yell at Matt "That's it I've wasted to much time talking to you I am going to go find Shannon so you can help me find him or you can go to hell!" I say as calmly as I can at that moment. And with that I leave the room not giving Matt time to respond, if he wants to come he can follow, if not then it looks like I'm on my own.

ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SEND THEM MY WAY!!REVIEW PLEASE :D


	8. The call

Okay I need to think (ObscenelyAboveAverage) for being a great beta!

Another great thanks to (I love-Hate Him) who has reviewed on every chapter and is still reading this story!

Enjoy chapter 8

**Shannon's P.O.V**

I walked for another hour before I started to get cold and weaker with every step. I knew I was on the bad side of town, and it was almost 2 in the morning. All I wanted to do was go home, forget everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Forget about Matt and our fight, even though I don't even know what was going on. All I did was walk in to my boyfriend's locker room, and said hi, but in return get a smack in the face. Then there is Kevin don't even get me started on him.

I look up and spot a diner down the street that looks to be open. _Okay that is it I can't take it anymore I have to call someone_. I walk into the diner and there is a woman I'd guess about early 40's behind the counter, the place is empty but then again no one is going to be eating out at a diner at two in the morning.

I walk up to the counter and sit down on a stool, which in my case feels a lot better than standing at the moment.

"What can I get yah Hun?" The woman said making me look up. Her eyes go wide and at first, I think it is because she had recognized me, but thank god, it wasn't that.

"Oh my lord what happened to yah Hun?" She asks leaning over the counter her hand under my chin examining my face closely.

"I got in a fight." I answer in a small voice not really wanting to have a conversation with someone at this particular point in time. "Can I use your phone?" I ask speaking up a little this time also looking up at the waitress.

"Sure Hun here you can use this," She says handing me a cell phone.

"Thanks." I smile at her as she walks in to the kitchen _'Who should I call Matt or Jeff…Jeff I really don't wanna talk or see Matt right now.'_

I dial Jeff's cell phone number and it rings about three times before someone answers.

**JEFF'S POV**

Once I walked out leaving Matt in the bloodied hotel room, I head down the hall into my own hotel room to get a couple of things like my contacts, and my duffle that has pretty much everything I would need in it. I then just sit down on the bed and just think. I think about Shannon and Matt I think about if Shannon's okay, hell for all I know the person that did this to him still has him. I don't know…I need answers or I am gonna to go insane. Just than I hear a knock at my door. I walk over and open it to see Matt standing there.

"So I'm guessing you made up your mind?" I question as I move out of way to let him by.

"Yeah I made up my mind."

"Good now we can go find Shannon!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Jeff…."

"Matt just stop, look, go get ready and do what you have to do okay?" I cut in pretty much kicking him out. All he does is nod his head and leave my room, as soon at the door shut my cell starts to go off. I run over to other side of the bed and grab my phone looking at the caller ID not recognizing the number I answer it quickly.

**SHANNON'S POV**

"Hello?"

"Jeff?" I whisper.

"SHANNON?" Jeff yelled into the phone.

"Yeah It's me Jeff uhm… can you come get me?" I say. '_Oh god I'm about to break down I can't break down not now.'_

"Yeah, yeah Shannon where are you? And me and Matt will come get you."

"No I don't want Matt to come Jeff please just you?" I beg trying hard not to cry.

"Okay Matt won't come it will just be me now where are you?" He asked again.

"I'm at the diner on Wilshire and Martin lane." I say looking out at the street signs.

"Okay I'm on my way I'll be then in fifteen minutes okay Shan?"

"Okay thanks Jeff." I say hanging up the phone. The waitress comes out from the kitchen and sets down a fresh cup of coffee in front of me.

"I thought you could use a cup." She smiles.

"Thanks." I smile back taking a sip.

**JEFF'S POV**

I hang up the phone with Shannon. I feel so much better just hearing from him. Now, how am I going to ditch Matt? Aw, what the hell I'll just tell him the truth. I leave my room quickly, walking to Matt's I knock on the door, and when it opens, I see Matt standing there with tear in his eyes.

"Matt Shannon just called me!" I say look at his the reaction it's mixed with shock, relief, and sadness.

"What did he say?"

"Said that he wants me to come pick him up." I say not really wanting to get Matt upset but that isn't going too happened. "Matt he doesn't want to see you at least not now just stay here relax and get some sleep and when I go get Shannon I'll see how he's doing and we will figure everything out tomorrow okay?" I really feel bad for Matt but right now, I'm more concerned about Shannon's well being than I am Matt's feelings.

**SHANNON'S POV**

Fifteen minute's later I see Jeff pull up in front of the diner and say goodbye to the waitress, before heading out toward the car. I look down as I walk so that Jeff can't see what I look like, at least not until I get into the car. Once I am in the car Jeff turns and looks at me I finally look up at him and he looks as if he is going to start crying at any moment.

"Shannon…. I…"

"Jeff can we talk about this later please?" I cut him off.

"Shannon I think I should take you to the hospital" Jeff states looking at me, as he starts to pull out of the parking lot.

"No!" I say shaking my head. "Jeff please I will tell you everything that happened I will do anything just don't take me to the hospital," I beg now crying. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Okay we'll just go back to the hotel." Jeff says trying to back tears of his own, and failing to do so.

Review Review!!tell me how you liked it please!


	9. I know what your going through

Sorry for the long update!! If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me! Anyways here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Shannon sat in the passenger seat looking out the window as Jeff drove back to the hotel. Thinking about everything that had happened over the last few hours, '_First I got kidnapped, then I raped before having the shit kicked out of me and all within eight hours that's got to be some kind of record._

Jeff on the other hand couldn't think at all. All the emotions and feelings he felt, he couldn't even look at Shannon or he knew he would break, and Shannon didn't need that. For some reason Jeff felt as if everything was his fault.

"Can I ask you something?" Shannon spoke unexpectedly which made Jeff jump.

"Sure." Jeff replied, Looking over he noticed Shannon looking at him with blood-shot eyes.

Shannon took a deep breath before asking the questions he really needed to know. "Jeff what did I do to make Matt hate me? Am I really that fucked up?" Shannon asked with a cracked voice.

Jeff sighed not wanting to answer the questions. He stopped at the light when it turned red, the hotel was on the right, but Jeff turned left.

"Where are we going?" Shannon asks. Still no answer Shannon was getting a little upset that Jeff was not answering him.

After ten minutes of silent driving, they finally come to a stop. Turning off the car Jeff turned in his seat to face the younger man. "Shannon you are not fucked up, listen Matt doesn't hate you, everything that has been going on between you two for the past month has all been a big misunderstanding." Jeff answered.

Confusion was written all over Shannon's face. "Enlighten me please because I'm fuckin clueless!" Shannon said desperately.

"Remember about a month ago when Matt started to get all pissy toward you?" Shannon nods.

"Okay well Matt told me that he found a letter on the kitchen table while you were in the shower." Jeff states looking over at Shannon, who appeared to be in complete shock. "He read it and found more letters and thought that you were cheating on him."

Shannon nodded no longer able to hold back the tears. "I would NEVER cheat on Matt. Why didn't he just ask me about them?" Shannon cried.

Jeff just sat there not knowing the answer to that question. "I don't know, you should have told Matt about the letters in the first place, why didn't you?"

Shannon just shrugged his shoulders, he knew Jeff was right he should have told Matt about the letters, and he tried but it was after Matt started to get moody, and he didn't want it to end up in an argument so he kept it to himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asks before adding, "Well a few things?" All Shannon did was nod.

"Are you cutting again?" Jeff asks softly.

Shannon just cried harder and nodded his head yes.

"Can I see?" Shannon just sat there not moving for a moment, but agreed and pulled up the sleeves which did not take much effort considering the hoodie he was wearing was three times too big. This made Jeff wonder.

Scooting closer to Shannon Jeff reaches over and lightly grabs Shannon's left hand turning it over to reveal a very bad cut that was deep and still bleeding. Jeff lets go of Shannon's arm and reaches for his bag in the backseat, which had the first aid kit in it

After getting Shannon's wrist wrapped up, and Shannon gaining some composure, Jeff proceeds to ask another question.

"Shannon who did this to you?" Jeff asks gesturing to Shannon's beaten body. Shannon knew that question was coming taking a deep breath he answers.

"Kevin." Jeff had a feeling that it was Kevin but he didn't think that Kevin would have the balls to it again.

"Did…..he…he…rape…you?" Jeff found this question harder than he expected because he really didn't want to know. Shannon stayed silent which gave Jeff his answer. He then started to wipe his eyes quickly so that Shannon would not see the tears escaping. Once again, they were in complete silence and for the first time Shannon heard something like water hitting rocks.

"Jeff where are we?" Shannon asks wondering if Jeff even knew where they were.

"I'll show you," Jeff said with a small smile, getting out of the car Jeff walks around to the passenger side where Shannon was seated, opening the door Jeff helps Shannon out of the car. When both are standing up straight, Jeff and Shannon slowly made their way toward the small little trail. A few moments later Shannon and Jeff arrived to their destination, Shannon's thoughts confirmed. He was standing on the ledge of a small cliff, looking at the most peaceful lake he had ever seen, with a lighthouse just close enough to give the water the perfect lighting, and the wind blowing just hard enough to give it that ocean sound with the water hitting the rocks.

"Here sit down," Jeff says moving over to the bench on the other side of the cliff. After sitting Shannon down, he ran back to the car to get the first aid kit and his bag. _''it's time to tell someone and if you tell Shannon, It might make him feel better to know that someone knows what he's going through.' _Jeff tells himself as he makes his way back over to Shannon.

"How did you find this place?" Shannon asks as Jeff is was going through his bag trying to find a wife beater for Shannon, cause the hoodie that he is wearing is covered in blood.

"Uhm... My mom brought me here when I was eight; my Uncle Rick got sick and was dying. Matt and dad were on a camping trip, and mom couldn't find a babysitter so she brought me along. Right before we headed back she brought me here, she said that this is a place that can take all your problems and not make them seam as bad as they are, and she was right I mean I've only been here a few times but coming here just helps."

"Shannon I know what you went through." Jeff paused to wipe the tears that were slowly escaping.

"What do you mean you know what I went through? You've never had to go through what I did tonight so don't tell me that you know what I'm going through!" Shannon yelled in anger.

"Yes Shannon I have gone through what you did I know what it's like to raped and beaten and feel like no one cares" Jeff exclaims.

"When did it happen?" Shannon spat not in anger but sadness, wishing Jeff was lying.

"I was 15," Jeff answered again trying to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. Both silent for a few moments before Jeff get up and stands in front of Shannon.

"Take it off."

"Take what off?" Shannon replied nervously.

"The hoodie," Shannon looked frightened he knew Jeff wanted to help and he did trust Jeff more than some doctor.

Shannon tried to pull the hoodie over his head but could not that is when Jeff stepped in and helped to get it off with out hurting Shannon. Jeff Knew that Shannon was going to be very beat up but he didn't expect what he was about to see. One look at Shannon's rib cage and he knew that they were broken just by looking at how they stuck out underneath his skin, Shannon also had tons of cuts that were in random places some messing up the design of his tattoos. Jeff tried hard not to empty the contents in is stomach by the scenery.

Sitting back down Jeff got out some wipes, bandages, Neosporin, and some hydrogen peroxide. Wiping away some of the blood from his shoulder Jeff took the hydrogen peroxide and poured out a little on a hand towel.

"This is going to sting," Jeff warned Shannon as he places the towel on one of many cuts on his shoulder. Shannon hisses out in pain as the peroxide hits the cut. Wiping the cut again, Jeff then put on some Neosporin, and places a bandage on the medicated wound, before tending to the next cut.

"Did you tell anyone?" Shannon asks in a whisper.

"No" Jeff answers.

"Why?"

"Because I was scared,"

"Scared of what."

"Scared of what people would have thought of me if they knew I couldn't tell my dad because I was to ashamed and I couldn't tell Matt cause he would have blamed himself for not looking out for me." Jeff explains moving on to yet another cut, but not before his phone starts it ring. Looking at the caller ID Jeff answers his phone.

"Hello?" Jeff sighed Matt was really getting on his last nerve.

"Is Shannon okay?"

"Yes Matt he's fine"

"Where are you guys?"

"Just out, look Matt Shannon is fine just go to bed and I will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine," And with that Matt hung up.

"What did he say?" Shannon asks curiously.

"Just seein' how you were doing" Jeff smiles.

The next half hour, Jeff cleaned and medicated Shannon's wounds and taped up his ribs. After Jeff was done, they just sat there not talking just looking at the lake and enjoying the silents. Looking over at Shannon Jeff noticed him drifting off to sleep. He picks up his bag and puts them in the car before going back and carrying Shannon back to the car, once get him in, and situated Jeff gets in the drivers seat, and head back to the hotel.

So Jeff was raped too! Tell me if you want to know what happened to Jeff! So review review!


	10. Out in the open

I am so Sorry about the wait! here is chapter 10 enjoy!

Unknown pain Chapter 10

Out in the open

Jeff and Shannon arrive back at the hotel around five in the morning. Helping Shannon to his room, Jeff gives him a few painkillers to help him sleep. Once Shannon has settled and is sleeping comfortably, Jeff leaves the room to go see his brother.

JEFFS POV

I knock on the door to Matt's room hoping that we can have a conversation without yelling or screaming at each other. The door swings open to reveal a very tired and stressed looking Matt.

"Where's Shannon?"

"He's in my room asleep," I try to avoid eye contact, wanting to get this over with I make the first move.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I pull my eyes away from the ground to look up at him, he nods stepping aside I walk in and sit on one of the beds.

"How is he?" Matt asks sitting next to me.

"You want the truth?" I can hear my voice starting to crack as I talk.

He nods his head.

"Not so good." There was a very long uncomfortable silence until matt spoke up.

"I don't know what to do."

"All you can do matt is give it time just give him time"

"But how do you know that's what he needs?" he asks seeming to be a little irritated at me.

After all these years of keeping it a secret and not wanting to bring it up in fear that if he knew what happened to me he would blame himself. So for the second time today I consider rather or not after 15 years to come clean with matt. The one person that I swore to myself I would never tell.

"Matt I just know…I"

"How Jeff? How do you know that giving him time is what he needs? Huh?" Matt asks, cutting me off, and for some reason that set me off.

"I know because I've been there matt okay? I know what it's like to feel that know one cares to feel ashamed because it was my fault and maybe if I would have fought just a little harder that it wouldn't have happened!" I yell as tears rolling down my face.

3rd Pearson POV

Matt sits in front of Jeff and puts a hand on his knee only for Jeff to push it off.

"Jeff…"

"I don't wanna hear it Matt"

"Hey don't get pissed off at me for your bad luck"

Jeff looks up unable to believe what his own brother just said.

"Bad luck you call getting fucking raped bad luck!" Jeff screams now on his feet and heading for the door.

"Jeff I didn't mean it like that Jeff.….stop…..please"

"You can go to hell Matt," Jeff says in a soft voice filled with heat. He opens the door to leave only to have Matt pull him back and slams him into the wall.

"Jeff look you can cut the 'I was raped to' act okay?"

"You think I'm making this up?" Jeff said in disbelieve.

"Oh, please If you were ever raped I would have been the first to know"

"You know the reason I never told you was because you would have blamed yourself, and I didn't want to hurt you like that so I kept it a secret. You know what hurt the most out of everything?"

"And what was that?"

"You never notice a thing like I was scared to leave the house for weeks matt, every time you asked me to go to the store or to go anywhere I said no, and not once did you think 'is something up' Hell you didn't even notice that I hadn't slept for days you didn't even care that when I did fall asleep that I had cried myself to sleep or woke up hyperventilating"

"And when did it start?" Matt asked still not believing his brother.

"May 20th 1992 the same day as that big 'schools out party' you just had to go to"

"That was one hell of a party" Matt stated grinning.

"Ask me"

"Ask you what Jeff?"

"Ask me who it was."

"Fine who was it?"

"Ryan Manson" as soon as the name comes out of Jeff mouth Matt slaps him.

"Take that back Ryan would NEVER hurt you like that"

"That what I thought until he did it"

"You're lying about everything" Matt accuses.

"Why do you think I'm lying? Huh? Why would I lie about getting raped?"

"Because its an excuse."

"An excuse for what?"

"To keep Shannon away from me!" Matt yells releasing Jeff and sit back on down the bed.

"And why in the hell would I want to do that?" Jeff asks sitting on the bed across from matt.

"Because you want Shannon all to yourself"

"Why would I want Shannon all to myself?"

"Cause your in love with him." As soon as the sentence left Matt's lips Jeff couldn't help but laugh

"Me in love with Shannon Matt have you forgotten I'm the strait one." Jeff responds still laughing.

"Can we talk about everything later you look tired and I should be getting back to Shannon." Jeff says making his way over to the door.

"Here" Matt tosses Jeff Shannon's cell phone.

"That guy Dean called again said that something came up and he needs to talk to Shannon ASAP."

Jeff just nods and leaves the room.

_PS. Ryan Manson was Matt's boyfriend back in high school I'll explain more later on in the story._

_REVIEW Please!_


End file.
